Confessions of a Dragons Heart
by babygaaralover
Summary: Natsu has fallen in love with Gajeel... but can't seem to get the Iron dragon slayer to give him an answer after he confesses. Maybe with the help of Ezra... he can make Gajeel fall for more. Natsu/Gajeel... yes Uke Gajeel!


Natsu was in a complete daze, he had been having well these strange dreams lately. And they all involved Gajeel. Natsu just couldn't figure it out, why was he having these dreams? Sure he saw Gajeel as a good rival, sparring partner and friend. But he would never see him as a lover, would he. Last nights dream Gajeel was riding him like he needed air. They way Gajeels muscles flexed as he arched his back screaming his name. The tears and sweat of pleasure rolling off his skin, and the way he clamped down around Natsu's... Wait was he drooling.

"Hi Natsu!" Lucy yelled from the entrance of Fairy Tail

Natsu wiped the drool from his face, what is wrong with him. He shook his head to get the images out.

"Are you O.K.?" Lucy came and sat down beside him.

"He has been daydreaming all day since he had to wash his undies for the third time this week." Happy whispered before he got choked by Natsu.

"Happy you're not supposed to tell personal stuff like that." Natsu shook the little blue cat.

"But Lucy is worried about you." Happy struggled

"But she didn't need to know about that." Natsu tossed happy

"Natsu have... you... been having nightmares." Lucy looked at him giggling

"It's not what you think!." Natsu blushed "they are... just... some weird dreams... I guess."

"Weird... what makes them weird?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion

"Well they all involve Gajeel... and me... doing... certain stuff." Natsu mumbled out the last part

"Certain stuff... What kind of stuff?"

Natsu couldn't tell Lucy that he had erotic dreams about Gajeel. He needed to ask someone who had more experience in that manner. But who, he could ask the old man... but... no. Wait Laxus would know what to do, but he's gone. Macao, yeah he would definitely be of some help.

"Sorry Lucy I can't tell you that... I need to go talk to Macao real quick." Natsu ran off to find said blue haired man.

Lucy watched in curiosity as the pinked haired boy left. "Ne Happy... do you know anything else."

Happy looked at Lucy "No only that while he washed his underwear this morning. He was grumbling about 'why did Gajeel have to look so sexy like that' or something."

Lucy's eyes went wide then she blushed... No way... Natsu was having those kinds of dreams... and about Gajeel! She looked at Natsu in shock as he talked with Macao.

"Oh so you're becoming a man... having those kinds of dreams are natural for a boy at your age." Macao drank some of his beer. "It just means you really like that person... and want to do special things with them."

Natsu couldn't believe it... did he really have those kinds of feelings for Gajeel. I mean sure he was good looking, well down right sexy even. Oh great now he was even thinking about it. Natsu sighed "Thanks Macao" Natsu got up and went back to the table where Lucy and Happy were still sitting at. He slammed his head against the table, there was just no way... was there? Suddenly he caught the sent of said person that had been the cause of his troubles today. Gajeel walked in with Panther lily right behind him, they must have been training. Natsu nearly drooled at the sight; the tank top Gajeel wore was clinging to his skin. So you could see every muscle and curve of his body.

"Natsu...Oi... stupid slanty eyes!" Grey yelled as he waved a hand in front of Natsu's face.

Natsu snapped out of his daze "What I wasn't staring!" He yelled as he turned his attention to Gray.

"What are you talking about? Staring at who?" Gray stared at his long time rival confused.

Natsu blushed from embarrassment, and ran out the guild doors in a flash. Gray stared at the doors in even deeper confusion. Then turned to Lucy gesturing for an explanation.

"Well you see..." Lucy began to explain based on the information she got from happy. Gray was soon on the floor rolling around.

"I...hahaha... can't believe it!" He tired regain his composure and sit back up at the table, people were staring.

"Can't believe what?" Ezra came and sat down by Lucy with a piece of cake.

"Well Natsu... I think has a crush on Gajeel." Lucy turned to Ezra

Ezra nearly choked on her cake and then blushed, "What... really... is this true... has he confessed?" For some reason Ezra was kind of excited about this.

"Well I don't think so but... I think he is kind of new to this." Lucy looked at Gajeel who was now shirtless. Then her jaw dropped when she saw Ezra talking to him. She quickly rushed over to them, and pulled Ezra to the side. "Ezra what are you doing?" Lucy panicked

"Just telling Gajeel how to defeat Natsu." She smiled

"How to defeat Natsu?" Lucy looked at her questionably

Ezra whispered her plan into Lucy's ear. She blushed at the idea, "Are you sure about this?"

"Think of it as giving them a push, and an opportunity to see Gajeel in such an outfit." Ezra smiled

Lucy thought about this for a second, she doesn't mind helping Natsu out with his love life. "Alright I'm in!" She and Ezra walked back to Gajeel.

"So how do I defeat Salamander?" Gajeel asked while chewing on an iron screw.

Ezra told Gajeel her plan, Gajeel's face turned red upon hearing it. At first he wasn't to sure about it. But then thought if the would help him defeat Natsu, what the hell, as long as nobody saw what he would be wearing.

Natsu was by his favorite Fishing pond as he sighed. Was it because Gajeel was a dragon slayer like he was? Natsu grabbed his head in frustration. Why, of all the people why Gajeel? Sure he's not a bad looking guy; he was really cool, with all the piercings. Gajeel was cute at times like when he's sleeping or when he, wait… _"What Am I thinking, how is Gajeel cute?"_ Well there is when he blushes from embarrassment. Natsu started to pull at his hair, _"Why I am I think about this? Why do I feel this way?"_

"OI SALAMADER! LET'S FIGHT!" Gajeel yelled

"_Yeah that's it, spar with him that should take my mind of everything about him."_ Natsu grinned as he got to his feet. "Alright Gajeel you're…on." Natsu's face turned completely red from what he saw.

"Come on Salamder!" Gajeel got into his fighting stance

Natsu was frozen stiff… was he really about to spar with a Gajeel kitty. Yes Gajeel was wearing a sexy black kitty costume, complete with cat ears and tail. Not to mention everything fit so snuggly. The very short black shorts and that short tank top showed off every curve and muscle. On his feet he wore what seemed to be like black ninja sandals. Natsu had no time to defend when he was rammed into a tree by an iron fist.

"Come on Salamander… focus!" Gajeel grinned

Natsu got to his feet and wiped blood from his jaw… that snapped him out of it. Natsu through a flame punch… Gajeel dodged it with ease and elbowed Natsu in the head. That made Natsu pass by Gajeel's hip. Getting a good view of how tight the shorts were on Gajeel, and how the cat tail hung just between…. Natsu hit the ground face first.

"_I can't do this… I can't fight him when he is wearing that."_ Natsu got up and turned to see Gajeel's smug look. Natsu wiped at the nosebleed he had. _"Dahmit! Why is Gajeel wearing that anyway?"_ Natsu took a deep breathe through his nose to calm his thoughts. That's when he smelt that familiar scent it was Lucy's shampoo. Natsu also smelled happy and Ezra to. _"What are those three doing here?"_

"Hey Gajeel let me take break real quick."

"What you running away." Gajeel grimmanced

"No I just have to take a leak… I promise I will be right back." Natsu ran of waving his hand.

Gajeel watched as the fire dragon left, he still couldn't believe this outfit worked so well.

Some ways away Ezra, Happy and Lucy were watching the whole scene. They noticed Natsu running off.

"I wonder what happened?" Lucy looked concerned

"Maybe he confessed and got rejected." Ezra said a little disappointed.

"Or maybe he had to pee." Happy suggested with a serious look on his face.

"Of all things why would that happen now!" Lucy screamed. Ezra quickly covered her mouth.

"What if Natsu hears you, remember we are trying to see if Natsu will confess. Or just jump Gajeel at one point."

"Right… I still can't believe Gajeel thought wearing that would help him defeat Natsu." Lucy sighed

"But this is good Natsu gets to see Gajeel like this, this will definitely speed things up." Ezra was excited as she watched and waited intently for Natsu's return.

Moments later Natsu came back, with a sly grin on his face, "Gaje~el … I'm Ba~ck."

"Why do you look so smug, Think you're gonna win." Gajeel got into his fighting stance.

"Yup, and have a little fun with you." Natsu licked his lips like a hungry wolf. This sent shivers up down Gajeels spine. The Iron dragon didn't know what happened, but for some reason Natsu looked a little intimidating. He shook his head, it must have been his imagination, he charged with an iron scaled fist.

Natsu dodged it with ease, and slid his finger down Gajeels back. If Gajeels cat tail was real it would be sticking up with its fur all frizzled. Gajeel turned around and growled at the boy, "What the hell don't start toying with me." Gajeel threw another punch, which Natsu dodged again.

"SALAMDER!" Gajeel turned around in pure rage at the pink haired teen holding his butt cheek. The stupid fire idiot had smacked his rear end. "Bastard! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing really… although…" Natsu paused, with a sinister grin on his face. "I would like to eat you up Kitty-chan."

That was it, Gajeel was pissed, he tackled Natsu to the ground. The two dragon slayers wrestled around. Until Natsu finally gained dominance and pined Gajeel down straddling his waist, and holding his hands above his head. Gajeel struggled, while Natsu just grinned. "Bastard fight fair!"

Natsu leaned down bringing his face just inches from Gajeel's, placing a hand at his hip. Gajeel struggled against the younger one. "Will you qui-" Gajeel was cut off as Natsu kissed him, thrusting his tongue in the others mouth. Gajeel managed to get his hands free and pushed at the pinked haired boy. Knocking him off to the side "Oi… Salamader….."

"I like you" Natsu whispered

Gaeel blushed at what he thought he heard "wait… what?"

"I said I like you O.K.!" Natsu yelled which made Gajeel jump. As he watched the fire dragon rant. "Dahmit I was trying to mess with you to get back at Ezra and Lucy for making you wear that." He pointed at Gajeel's costume… "But all it does is make me horny and I can't take it anymore…" Natsu looked at Gajeel whose blush spread all the way to his ears. "Gajeel… "Natsu crawled on all fours towards the Iron Dragon, "I really like, I think your cute when you blush, and I think that costume makes you really look sexy." Natsu was once again inches away from the others face. "Gajeel…" Natsu kissed him again.

Gajeel was still in shock about Natsu's confession, until he felt Natsu kiss him again. "Wait a second!" Gajeel pushed Natsu's face away." I haven't answered yet… So quit getting ahead of your self…. And watch your hands!" Gajeel swatted at the fire slayers hands and pushed him off.

Natsu pouted… he really wanted Gajeel and right now. "Gajeel…" He whined.

"Shut up! I need to think about this." Gajeel held his head. Dam this was weird… Why would Salamader like him?

Natsu scooted closer… he just couldn't wait any more his little brother wanted some attention. He caught Gajeel of guard as he pounced again smashing their lips together. He slid his hand underneath the tight shorts.

Gajeel broke the kiss in alarm…"hey wait a second…" He groaned as Natsu started stroking him.

"I can't wait Gajeel"… Natsu licked and sucked at Gajeel's jugular, and pinched at one of his nipples.

"Ahh….shit….waaaaahhnn." Gajeel moaned as Natsu sucked on his other nipple grinding his hip against him. "Dahmmit I said wait!" Gajeel punch Natsu in the jaw knocking him in to the tree. Gajeel breathed heavily and looked at the growing bulge in his pants. Just how far was the salamander going to go. "Listen here you pervert I haven't even said yes yet."

Natsu rubbed his jaw, "but all the sounds you just made seemed like a good answer to me." Natsu pouted, while holding his jaw.

Gajeel blushed as he growled, "that doesn't mean I…I…. That just doesn't count as my answer!" Gajeel sighed as turned to walk away.

"Gaje~el…" Natsu whined

"Just give me sometime to think about this." Gajeel sighed as he walked away.

Natsu pouted at his loves retreating back, he then headed in the direction where Lucy, Ezra and Happy were hiding.

"Poor Natsu… I hope he will be O.K." Lucy looked worried for her good friend.

"Don't worry we'll just give him some encouragement." Ezra stated.

"I think you guys have done enough, even if I liked what Gajeel was wearing." Natsu blushed slightly.

"We're sorry Natsu; we just didn't think he would turn you down." Lucy gave Natsu a hug.

Natsu blinked…" huh."

"Don't worry there are plenty others guys out there" Ezra patted him on the shoulder.

"Ehhhh!

"Natsu… (sniff)…. You… (sniff)… it will be O.K." Happy said crying and hugging Natsu by the head.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Well you were dumped just now…"Ezra looked at him.

"What… no I wasn't…I mean I don't thinks so, he said he just needed some time to think."

"That's great!' Ezra yelled.

"How is that great?" Lucy looked at Ezra like she was crazy.

"This just means that Natsu still has a chance to make Gajeel fall in love with him." Ezra smiled and turned to Natsu. "You just have to keep seducing Gajeel… and I know just how to start." Ezra smiled

Natsu was a little scared of that smile, but if it helps Gajeel fall in love with him. "Please don't do anything drastic."

* * *

BGL: O.K. I need your help people... I need some ideas on o seduce Gajeel. But I hope you like the begining R&R PLEASE!


End file.
